


The American Sport (Hayato Akaba)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You yawned as you stretched out on the couch in your boyfriend’s house, feet hanging off the side. Hayato sat beside your head, his guitar on his lap as he strummed a few cords softly. His brightly colored eyes turned to you when you stretched out, eyebrow raised in question.“Are you comfortable?”
Relationships: Akaba Hayato/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	The American Sport (Hayato Akaba)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Slice of Life ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,206 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Akaba ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Eyeshield 21 ☁



_I wrote this a while back during the lockout that happened a few years ago. I think it was 2011? For the record, I don’t know much about what the lockout entailed. I wrote this right after the news broke. I’m thinking about writing a sequel to this, but who knows._

* * *

You yawned as you stretched out on the couch in your boyfriend’s house, feet hanging off the side. Hayato sat beside your head, his guitar on his lap as he strummed a few cords softly. His brightly colored eyes turned to you when you stretched out, eyebrow raised in question.

“Are you comfortable?”

“I am,” you grinned, reaching your right arm up to rest above your head so that it was lying across his leg. “Your couch is quite comfy, Hayato.”

He chuckled, closing his eyes as he began to play a soft melody on his guitar. The house was quiet, his father at work and mother out shopping, leaving you both alone. The large television that sat across from you was turned off, neither of you in the mood to watch anything. You were fine just sitting in silence and enjoying each others company.

Your eyes slid closed as the melody reached your ears. You were already feeling tired because of how hot it was outside and the soft music that he created only further succeeded in making your eyes droop and sleepiness wash over you like a wave. Just as you were crossing the border between awake and asleep, a buzzing in your pocket brought you back.

You groaned, opening your eyes as you fished the phone from your pocket. You didn’t bother glancing at the ID because whoever was calling you was about to get cussed out. “What?” you scowled, eyes narrowed at the ceiling. “I was almost asleep so this better be good!”

Akaba paid you no mind, already used to your temperament.

“Y/N!”

You blinked, the anger and annoyance leaving you at the sound of the voice. “Panther?” A small smile tugged at your lips at the familiar voice. You hadn’t spoken to Panther since he was there with the Aliens to play against Deimon. You really missed that boy, too.

By that point, you knew that you had attracted Akaba’s attention because you went from angry and about to bite someone’s head off, to relaxed and happy in a matter of seconds. You knew he was watching you closely, gauging your expression and tone.

“Have you heard?” he asked frantically.

You frowned, scanning your brain for information that might have upset him. “Heard what, exactly?”

Hushed whispers could be heard on the other side of the line before he returned to the phone. “The lockout!”

“Lockout?” you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, hand behind you to hold your body up. “What lockout?”

“The NFL! The players are wanting more money and the NFL won’t pay! They’re talking about getting rid of the NFL altogether!”

“What?!” your eyes widened. You just couldn’t believe it. _‘What the hell was wrong with them? They get paid so much fucking money a year, and they want more? America is going to lose its sport just because they want to be greedy? Don’t fucking play with me!’_ , “Tell me this is Homer’s version of a sick joke.”

 _‘Hey!’_ was heard in the background before Panther spoke again, his tone full of dread and deadly serious. “It’s not a joke. It’s a serious situation! What are we going to do? They can’t get rid of football!”

You let out a labored sigh, leaning forward with your elbow on your knee while you pinched the bridge of your nose. You couldn’t believe it – it just couldn’t be happening. You take away football from Americans and you might as well start burning the flag too. Football is a part of America, it’s a part of being an American! That’s not something you can just mess with all willy nilly. “Who have you told?

“Just you. I was going to tell Sena, but I lost his number.”

“I’ll take care of it,” you took a deep breath. “Keep me informed, yeah?”

“I will!”

You brought the phone down slowly, flipping it shut and taking a slow breath. You were angry and shocked and, in a way, you felt betrayed. How could they be so greedy? Didn’t they care how it was affecting the American people? Didn’t they care about the discourse they were causing? You were so flabbergasted that you didn’t even notice Akaba staring at you with worry laced eyes.

He set his guitar to the side before moving closer, attempting to wrap his arms around you as he called your name in a soft tone. You nearly leaned back into him, but you mentally slapped yourself, quickly pulling away from him before his arms could lock around you.

He frowned, a worried expression taking over his face. “Y/N, what’s wrong?”

You shook your head. Akaba was magical in everything he did. His voice, his eyes, his touch. It was all magical and could do things to you that no one else could manage. You couldn’t allow yourself to be embraced by him and fall under his spell, you had too much to do. You had to speak to Hiruma about this and it had to be done now. “I have to go,”

“Y/N,” he stood up and grabbed your wrist before you could walk away, his eyes begging you to look at him. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing. I’ve gotta go.”

Without giving him any time to respond, you rushed out of his house, running towards Deimon High School. Even though it was the weekend, you knew that Hiruma would be at the school, practicing alongside Kurita and the rest of the Devil Bats.

You stopped once you reached the field, bending over to catch your breath, one eye closed and hands on your knees. Hiruma looked over at you, his lips pulled up in a wicked grin, but that slowly disappeared when he noticed your expression. He yelled something to his team before walking past you. You followed him to the clubhouse, not saying a word until you were safely inside.

He plopped into one of the chairs, crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms. “Well?”

“Have you heard about the mess in America?” you questioned, falling into the seat across from him. You felt exhausted.

“Mess?” he questioned, eyes narrowed at you.

“NFL Lockdown. If they don’t come to an agreement, there won’t be any more American Football!” you cried, eyes shining as they locked with his own. You knew that, although Hiruma was powerful, there was nothing he could do to make an impact on the situation back in your homeland, but he was your best friend. He knew how important football was to you. Back in America, you grew up watching every game you could with your father. It was a huge part of your life as a child, and even now as a high school student.

“What’s the agreement about?”

“The players are wanting more money and the NFL isn’t willing to pay them. They’ve met several times, but no luck.” you sighed, falling back against the chair and staring at the ceiling. “They already get paid so much… isn’t that enough?”

“Americans are greedy,” he said simply.

The comment didn’t even offend you because you knew he was right. You didn’t like saying bad things about the people in your homeland, but Americans truly _were_ greedy and selfish.

* * *


End file.
